


dark and alone, i hate you yuta

by strawberrykihyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Blurb, Boyfriends, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Soft Lee Taeyong, but he isn’t, taeyong is a baby, yuta may seem like the bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykihyun/pseuds/strawberrykihyun
Summary: taeyong hates horror movies, is terrified of the dark, is petrified of being alone and despises silence. but of course yuta doesn’t know that.





	dark and alone, i hate you yuta

the nct 127 dorm was empty this night. 

youngho and taeil went out on a date, mark and donghyuck went to watch the premier of a action movie they were looking forward to, and sicheng, jaehyun and doyoung all went to the u dorm since the dream kids were there too, and they were all having a movie marathon. 

that leaves taeyong and yuta to their own devices, which results in them watching a movie in their living room. 

it started off great, with yuta laying on his side and taeyong's back pressed against his chest as the latter also lays on his side. the two of them would laugh occasionally since it was a comedy movie they were watching, and for once, it was actually funny.

but then yuta decided that it was a great idea if they watched a horror movie, knowing that those made taeyong piss in his pants. 

apparently, nakamoto yuta doesn't love his boyfriend enough to cancel the horror movie. 

gore and blood just weren't... taeyong's thing. 

but yuta seemed to have an obsession with watching the goriest and bloodiest movies out there, which taeyong would sometimes seriously question. 

"yuta~" taeyong whines when the japanese man shows him the disc with a smiling face. 

the movie he was holding up was the scariest release of 2017, which didn't interest taeyong one bit. 

"you hate me. you don't mean the 'i love you's do you?" taeyong huffs, cringing when yuta inserts the disc. 

"stop being a big baby. i love you~" yuta sings, seating himself back down onto the couch beside the smaller male. 

"liar. fucking hate you nakamoto," taeyong spits, shrinking further into the cushions on the couch. "goddamn bully."

yuta chuckles, taeyong finds it as bullying, before the opening music starts playing.

taeyong already has chills running down his spine, simply from the music, while goosebumps erupt all over his skin when yuta puts an arm around him. 

if he was already this hyperaware, how much more of the movie could he watch? 

in all honesty, the only sense of reassurance taeyong has was yuta's arm around his shoulders, along with the hand that he's digging his nails digging into out of fear. 

"lee what the hell!" yuta hisses, throwing his boyfriend an incredulous look. but taeyong doesn't even register yuta's outburst or stare, he's still tightly gripping onto his hand, and yuta is genuinely concerned about whether or not taeyong's antics are going to draw blood or not. 

some more minutes go by like this, about forty minutes (yuta can't feel his goddamn hand anymore), and that's when horror strikes. 

"what the fuck!" taeyong shrieks, curling into yuta's side within seconds, while squeezing yuta's hand the tightest he has this entire time. 

the lights suddenly turned off and yuta has had enough. 

"okay, ow! fuck you lee, goddamnit!" he yells, finally yanking his hand back. 

taeyong doesn't approve of that. 

"no, no, no!" he whimpers, flailing his hands around while trying to find purchase on anything nakamoto yuta. but that was difficult considering how the lights were off. "yuta what the fuck, where are you?" taeyong asks, feeling fear settle into his bones. he wanted yuta close but he was so far away from here. 

"calm down," yuta sighs, and taeyong would slap him if he could locate him, because he hears the eye roll in the japanese boy's tone. "let me go talk to management about this."

taeyong's eyes widen, and yuta would notice them if he wasn't toeing on his shoes. 

"no!" taeyong immediately denies, scrambling to his legs and tripping over the godforsaken coffee table as he tries to make his way to yuta before he could leave. "yuta, i'm scared!" he admits, trying to make himself sound pathetic so that his oh so lovely boyfriend wouldn't abandon him.

this time, taeyong can sense the eye roll in the atmosphere. 

"suck it up. you're fine, don't worry."

taeyong can't even protest before the front door slams shut, the sound startling taeyong and making him flinch. 

"f-fucking hate you nakamoto," taeyong whimpers, letting himself fall back onto the couch and draping the blanket over himself. 

he closes his eyes while trying to ignore the eerie silence in the dorm, along with how dark it was. taeyong couldn't even see his hand in front of him, which petrified him to no extent. 

taeyong never told anyone, but he was petrified of the dark.

taeyong never told anyone, but silence terrified him.

taeyong never told anyone, but he hates being alone.

maybe he should've told yuta these things, because now he's alone in the dark silence. 

either way, he blames it on yuta. 

what kind of significant other leaves his other half to fend for themselves when they've been explicitly told that their other half is scared?

nakamoto yuta.

and only nakamoto yuta, because other boyfriends have senses. senses that function, while yuta still sometimes struggles to tie his shoes and put on a belt. 

taeyong wonders how he got stuck with the charming, albeit stupid japanese boy as a significant other, but those thoughts are interrupted when he hears something. 

it could be his mind playing tricks on him because of his phobias, but since he's so worked up from the goddamn stupid horror movie he had watched, he scrunches his eyes close tightly and tries to drown out any sound. 

as much as he despised silence, taeyong would rather hear nothing than hear creepy sounds. 

taeyong is so scared in this moment, so uncharacteristically petrified that he doesn't even realize how his breathing is becoming laboured while his hands clutch the soft green blanket around around himself tighter. 

he swears he hears something akin to what he heard a few scenes ago in the horrific movie, which draws a whimper out of his throat because that movie was borderline traumatizing. 

scenes from the film start to replay themselves in taeyong's mind against his will, using him as the protagonist. he pictures all the blood, gore, loose limbs and deformed bodies before he feels the back of his eyelids burning with unshed tears because, this was terrifying. 

in the midst of thinking about how scared he was, there was still a small part of his mind cursing yuta for leaving him alone like this. 

even if the japanese boy was clueless, inconsiderate and borderline dumb, he still wanted the comforting arms around him tagged along with the soothing voice and calming forehead kisses. 

he's so lost in his hysteria and fear that he doesn't register the front door opening again. 

the tears have somehow managed to slip past his closed eyes, drawing tracks down his cheeks. 

taeyong hears footsteps, making him freeze and stop breathing for a moment because, who was that? 

completely mortified, taeyong accidentally lets a whimper fall past his lips, his shaking body (which he didn't realize was shaking) started shaking more. 

somewhere in his mind, taeyong thinks he's he's pathetic for getting so worked up over such trivial things, thinks that is mind is weak and completely vulnerable for succumbing to this, but all those thoughts vanish into nothingness when he feels a cold hand on the nape of his neck.

taeyong can't help but let out a shriek, which is followed by a sob not too long after. 

to say yuta was startled would be an understatement. 

he didn't know why taeyong was trembling under their green blanket while he could see the tears tracks reflected by the faint light of the moon on his cheeks. 

for a moment he's completely frozen while his hand stays a few centimetres away from taeyong's nape, before the pieces are falling together in his head. 

taeyong was scared during the movie, taeyong was petrified when the lights went out and taeyong didn't want yuta to leave. 

god, sometimes it even amazed yuta how clueless he could be. 

"lee..." yuta calls out in what he hopes is a soft voice, watching how taeyong slowly brings his face out of the cushions. 

"y-yuta?" taeyong chokes out at the familiar tone, the familiar tone of warmth and happiness, while his own sounds wet and scared. 

"oh taeyong..." yuta says sadly, bring his arms around taeyong's middle as he shifts the elder boy around a bit, just enough so that he could squeeze himself behind him. yuta then let's taeyong lay against his chest, keeping the blanket around him for comfort. 

the japanese boy can feel taeyong clutch his t-shirt very tightly at the sides, scrunching the fabric between his small fists. 

yuta feels horrible for making taeyong cry and making him upset like this. he knows it's his fault, if only he stayed with taeyong. 

"i'm sorry yongs," yuta mumbles, comfortingly stroking a hand up and down taeyong's back while simultaneously pressing kisses against the top of his head and forehead. 

just like taeyong wanted. 

"y-you're a f-fucking jerk nakamoto," taeyong stutters unevenly when his crying has significantly stopped. 

yuta sighs. 

"i know," he mumbles, picking up taeyong's face and wiping his tears away. he frowns before leaning down while pulling taeyong's face up and placing a kiss on his lips. "sorry baby." 

taeyong grumbles, of course he does, before simply laying his cheek against yuta's exposed collarbones.

after a while, he speaks.

"i don't like the dark. or scary movies. or the silence. or being alone—"

"and you didn't think to tell me all this before because...?" yuta questions, cutting the elder off. 

taeyong glares at him before slapping his chest. 

"don't turn this on me and make it seem like i'm the bad guy," he growls, aggressively slumping back against the body below him. "you're the prick here." 

yuta chuckles, because taeyong is back, before tilting the elder's chin up again and this time placing a languid, slow kiss on his lips. 

"love you baby." he smiles, affectionately stroking taeyong's cheek with his thumb. 

taeyong all but melts under the japanese boy's ministrations. 

"love you too nakamoto... you fucking asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> just a blurb


End file.
